¿How to save a life?
by Frank Riddle Winchester
Summary: ¿En realidad estoy robando una vida, o la estoy salvando?, Si así le otorgo otra oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿no es ese el objetivo principal de la medicina?, ¿Otorgar un bienestar?, ¿Cómo se salva en realidad una vida?" - One Shoot.


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de éstos personajes me pertenece, son propiedad patentada de la imaginación de aquella mujer adinerada apellidada Meyer.

**Summary:** _¿En realidad estoy robando una vida, o la estoy salvando?, Si así le otorgo otra oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿no es ese el objetivo principal de la medicina?, ¿Otorgar un bienestar?, ¿Cómo se salva en realidad una vida?, ¿Se le puede llamar vida a mi manera de existir?_

¡Hola! Después de un tiempo os traigo un segundo fic. Es un One Shoot esta vez, de cuando Carlisle salva a Edward. Lo que trato de comunicar es el sentimiento de pena que siente el médico cuando tanta gente muere en sus manos, y más cuando el que está muriendo es, como él lo ve, un ángel caído. Espero que les guste.

* * *

_Sometimes I wish I__ could save you._

- Simple Plan -

Otro día. Otra noche. Otros 35 cadáveres en la morgue.

Esto es más de lo que puede soportar un médico de vocación, cuyo objetivo en la vida (o lo que sea que haga yo) es salvar a las personas. Si pudiese dormir, no lo haría, y si pudiera dejarme ver a la luz del día, trabajaría sin descanso para tratar a todos aquellos que perecen porque no alcanzan las manos para tantos enfermos.

Sin embargo, debo esconderme mientras haya rayos de sol que se quiebren sobre mi piel de granito, y esperar el crepúsculo para ayudar en el hospital. Pero el saber que estoy imposibilitado físicamente no me ayuda a digerir la imagen de la morgue desbordante de nuevos cuerpos, producto de la peste negra que arrasa con todos los pueblos de Estados Unidos. Es intolerable y una tortura mayor que la conversión a vampiro que se me vayan tantas vidas de las manos, sin poder hacer nada para detener aquella masacre. Y es peor aún sentir la mirada de súplica de Elizabeth Masen, taladrándome con sus ojos del color de las esmeraldas, mientras se esfuerza por hablar claramente, pidiendo desesperada que salven a su Edward, que muere lentamente en la cama contigua.

¿De verdad tendrá alguna idea de lo que yo puedo hacer?, ¿Aquel brillo, más bien, el fuego de esperanza que se encendió en su mirada cuando me vio, querrá decir que conoce mi condición?, ¿Tan desesperada está que desea que condene a su único hijo a esta vida, tan sólo con que lo salve de los sádicos brazos de la muerte?

Hace tiempo que había decidido a andar solo por este mundo, desde el momento en que fui convertido en esta bestia, siempre tratando de salvar vidas en lugar de acabarlas para alimentarme. Había ignorado la sed, aquel fuego intenso sobre mi garganta, saciándola bebiendo de gargantas animales como un predador digno. Me resigné totalmente a robar de esa manera un pasado, un presente próspero y un futuro lleno de sueños sin realizar, negándome a crear un compañero. Pero, ¿de verdad es mejor dejar morir al chico de esa manera, a los 17 años, cuando debería tener tiempo de sobra para construir desde los cimientos de la adolescencia una existencia feliz, contraer matrimonio e incluso concebir?, ¿Es un crimen rescatarlo de su enfermedad, cuando su madre se deshace en lágrimas y sacrifica su propia vida para que él pueda vivir un poco más?, ¿En realidad estoy robando una vida, o la estoy salvando?, Si así le otorgo otra oportunidad de ser feliz, ¿no es ese el objetivo principal de la medicina?, ¿Otorgar un bienestar?, ¿Cómo se salva en realidad una vida?, ¿Se le puede llamar vida a mi manera de existir?  
Y, ¿qué habría de malo en tener a alguien más que a mi mismo que me acompañe, me comprenda y adopte mi estilo de vida?, ¿No es mejor para mí y para Edward la transformación?, ¿Se enfadará conmigo por impedirle una muerte humana y darle esto a cambio?.

Todas estas preguntas se remueven en mi mente, al tiempo que pasan las horas de la mañana y de la tarde, muriendo así el día y yo sin una respuesta a ninguna de aquellas cuestiones. Lo único que tengo claro mientras emprendo el camino al hospital, es que estoy cansado de estar tan solo y que deseo fervientemente compañía. Pero no está bien cobrarse la humanidad de un niño inocente para huir de la soledad. No debería ni haberlo considerado.

-Que bueno que llegas Carlisle, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible-me recibe la recepcionista, una mujer de cabello rubio entrecano, labios carnosos pintados con labial barato y consumida por la desesperación y la pena como todos los que lidiamos con la peste.  
-Enseguida haré una ronda, Martha-replico con una mueca de pesar ante la perspectiva de realizar el acostumbrado examen de los pacientes, solo para corroborar como se marchitan con cada hora que pasa.  
-Aguarda un minuto-me dice entonces, y a continuación pronuncia las palabras que yo menos quiero escuchar justo en este momento-la señora Masen pide por usted, dijo que es urgente.-No suelo emplear blasfemias, pero... Mierda.  
-Está bien, gracias por informarme-y antes de que me diga de alguna otra cosa indeseada, me voy enseguida hacia la habitación de Elizabeth.

Recorro lentamente el pasillo del primer piso, dónde las habitaciones están repletas de nuevos infectados, todavía luchando con las dudas que me acosaron durante todo el día, sin ninguna respuesta concreta. Y comienzo a subir la escalera hacia el segundo piso, donde está el cuarto de los Masen, sin tener todavía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer. Peldaño por peldaño, una pregunta diferente llena el amplio espacio de mi mente, como si estuviese torturándome por mi indecisión ante la resolución a los problemas que se me pleantean: Mi travesía solitaria y la petición de Elizabeth. Estaba en mi poder resolver los dos problemas de una sola manera, pero... ¿Era lo correcto?, ¿Me importaba si así lo era?

Cada una de las preguntas obtienen su respuesta en cuanto atravieso el umbral del cuarto de mis pacientes predilectos. Contemplé al chico, con las ropas mojadas y el rostro perlado por el sudor que le ocasiona la fiebre alta, que a la vez lo mantiene inconciente. Dejé que mis ojos se detuvieran en su rostro lleno de paz. En su piel marfileña, en el extraño tono cobrizo de sus rizos, en sus párpados caídos, que ocultaban sus ojos verdes, iguales a los de su madre. También aprecié sus facciones, en vías de cambiar, entre las duras y pronunciadas de un hombre y las curvadas y dulces de un niño. Su semblante de ángel se hallaba sumiso en la enfermedad, sudoroso y pálido, casi cadavérico. Sus labios se hallaban entreabiertos, intentando conseguir oxígeno desesperadamente, pero el pecho de Edward apenas si se movía.

Si mi cuerpo pudiese sufrir la retórica del llanto, mis ojos ya se habrían desbordado de lágrimas, pero no podían emitirlas. Y eso es peor, porque no tengo ninguna manera de descargar el dolor que me azota al ver como el chico se revuelve moribundo en su lecho, sin ninguna esperanza de sobrevivir... como humano.

-Doc-tor Cullen...-oigo asombrado cómo la débil Elizabeth logra pronunciar en un susurro imperceptible para oídos normales. Dirijo mi atención hacia ella, y sin pensarlo siquiera me movilizo a una velocidad manifiestamente más que humana, como los actos reflejos que contengo con esfuerzo todo el tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando yo pensaba que nada me podía sorprender, ella no muestra señales de considerar el movimiento anormal. Simplemente me mira a los ojos, con la mirada entrecerrada y los verdes ojos vidriosos, y suplica en un último suspiro-...sálvelo-y dicho esto, dejo de escuchar el bombeo de su corazón y a la sangre corretear por su sistema circulatorio. Sus últimas palabras, acompañadas de su última petición, retumban en mis oídos sin cesar, hasta tomar mi decisión.

Una de las únicas dos personas a las que me permití tomar afecto en mi existencia como vampiro acaba de morir. Y lo único que me pidió fue que le conceda la inmortalidad a esa otra persona. La verdad, haber dedicado tantas horas de martirio para adoptar esta postura me parecieron ridículas ahora, ya que yo _debo_ salvarle. Edward _debe_ existir. Simplemente lo se ahora y tomo mi decisión sin replantearme nada.

Le doy la espalda al cadáver de la mujer para enfrentarme a mi destino, salvar a ese chico que merece tener un futuro feliz. Las llamas arden por todo mi cuerpo ahora, suplicándo que sacie mi necesidad, mi necesidad de sangre.  
Por mero instinto, mis labios ya están posados antes de meditarlo en la garganta de Edward, que consumido como está por la enfermedad no se percata de mi gélido contacto. Entonces me detengo un segundo, sólo un segundo, para murmurar sobre su piel:

-_Perdóname, ángel mío_-e inco los colmillos en la zona más ardiente de su garganta, mientras la mía duele con la intensidad de la peor de las quemaduras, instándome a que termine con el sufrimiento bebiendo indiscriminadamente. Pero yo soy más fuerte que ese instinto, con siglos de práctica para perfeccionarlo, y sé cuando detenerme. Es un reto, ya que la sangre del chico es tan cálida como una sopa humeante en pleno invierno y tan placentera como un botellón de agua fresca en verano. Es un reto, pero que yo ya superé hace años. Ya habiendo introducido suficiente ponzoña, imito también las heridas que me hizo en su momento mi creador, ya que no tengo demasiado claro cómo funciona en realidad el procedimiento.

Espero entonces espectante algún cambio, hasta escuchar el ajetreo del ingreso del resto de los médicos de este turno. Mierda de nuevo. ¿Qué haré ahora?.

Una idea se encendió cual bombilla en mi cabeza, y no tuve otra opción que tomarla, pues un mar de pasos se dirigía a este piso. Por eso es que cubro al chico con una sábana y movilizo su catre por el pasillo hacia la morgue, ya que no hay suficientes sanadores para corroborar el estado de tantos pacientes, y menos aún de los muertos. Mientras camino, puedo captar con mis desarrollados sentidos como el débil y apagado latido del corazón de Edward se reaviva lentamente, tomando un compás más ligero y _vivo_ con cada sístole. No puedo evitar sonreír mientras miro, esta vez con esperanza, el rostro de mi futuro compañero. Como tampoco pude evitar quererlo desde la primera vez que lo vi, en brazos de su desesperada madre. Esto no era solo por ella, sino también por Edward. Ambos habían cautivado mi corazón, y lo que yo podía ofrecerles a ambos es lo que he hecho. Y, a pesar de mis valores, no me arrepiento de nada. El saber que aquél rostro de ángel que yace en mis manos jamás perecerá me hace sentir más felicidad de la que sentí desde mí renacer.

Todo lo que había querido era salvar su vida. Y acababa de hacerlo.

* * *

Ojalá hayan quedado conformes. La verdad fue un reto que me plantié a mi mismo el escribir en presente, y no sé si me ha quedado del todo bien. Bueno, espero saber eso con los **hermosos y abundantes reviews** que van a dejar, ¿no? :D.

Nos leemos en el próximo fic.

Los quiere, **_Frank Riddle_**.


End file.
